Glimpses
by B.A. Tyler
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles inspired by various episodes in seasons 1, 2, and 3. Updated with the final four drabbles. Now complete!
1. Being Frank

(Inspired by the episode "Chief Surgeon Who?")

**Being Frank**

Never first. Often last.

Why him and not me? I have more experience than he does, a thriving practice back home. I'm a major and he's a captain. I know the rules, I follow the rules… he's not even on the same planet as the rules.

It's not fair, not fair, not fair.

Always an underachiever, my father used to say. You could do better. Why don't you try harder?

Everyone's against me, I would try to explain.

They still are. They don't like me, don't respect me, knock me down.

I'm not sure I can keep getting back up.


	2. A Page from Margaret's Diary

(Inspired by the episode "Tuttle")

**A Page from Margaret's Diary**

Auburn hair, hazel eyes.

There's a new man in camp. Captain Tuttle. Frank is jealous, but that's Frank for you. Always paranoid that I'm looking for someone else, someone better…

Well, like he says, it's not paranoia if it's true.

Six-foot-four, 195 pounds. Young surgeon. Tuttle certainly has a lot going for him. Unfortunately, he's also taken — engaged to General Clayton's niece. Well, a girl can still look, can't she?

Why can't I ever get the Tuttles of the world? I want the fire of love, the flames of passion, but all I end up with is… Burns.


	3. Being Frank Part II

(Inspired by the episode "Dead Dad… Again")

**Being Frank Part II**

I had a brother who called me Ferret Face. I don't know why — I never called _him_ names. He'd laugh at me, "Look at Ferret Face. He's so clumsy. He's so pathetic."

I showed him. I went to med school, became a doctor. Married Louise. Joined the Army. I'm a major... a surgeon... a success. Pathetic? Ha! Look at me now.

And I have Margaret. We think alike, Margaret and I. We love the Army, we share the same beliefs. We've both got everything we need, as long as we've got each other.

Maybe we don't think alike after all.


	4. Dear Dad

(Inspired by the episode "Showtime")

**Dear Dad**

I wish I could have known you. Mom told me all about you, of course, and I've seen the photos and home movies. But that's not enough to really understand the man that you were.

Mom said: gentle and caring, sweetest guy in the world, dedicated doctor, her Prince Charming. Your friends told me: funny as hell, life of the party, someone you could confide in and count on. Your war buddy Hawkeye Pierce said simply: finest kind.

The war claimed you before we could meet. I'll never know who Henry Blake really was. All I have are secondhand memories.


	5. Almost Convinced

(Inspired by the episode "Kim")

**Almost Convinced**

Ah, who needs a kid who wanders off into minefields?

It would've been nice to have a son. Someone to toss ball with, talk "man to man" with. But that's OK, this is probably for the best. Two kids is enough. Louise and I have our hands full with the girls, they're so young and active, and I'm not even there right now to help out.

Kid got into too much trouble anyway. A minefield, for Christ's sake. He might've been killed.

He'll be happier with his real family. That's where he belongs.

Yeah. I'm sure it's for the best.


	6. Call Me Indispensable

(Inspired by the episode "Carry On, Hawkeye.")

**Call Me Indispensable**

Found 'em in my office, I did. Pierce and Houlihan, acting like the head cheese. Cheeses, that is. Thinking they can just take over, take advantage of their commander being temporarily out of commission. Ha! Think again!

I may be sick but I can still function. I can still run this place. You betcha. Radar, get on that horn! We've gotta get some replacement surgeons in here. Oh, you tried that already? Yesterday? Well, my work here is done, then. I sure could use a nap.

Wake me when you need me. What do you mean you won't need... zzzzz.


	7. All Nighter

_Note:_ Before we begin drabbling, I just want to say that it's a nice surprise to see there's actually an audience for drabbles. I've always just considered them writing challenges that probably don't do much for the reader, considering there's not much meat to them. I love writing them, though, and to find out that folks are reading them... that's just a really cool bonus. Thanks for the reviews!

--

(Inspired by the episode "Deal Me Out.")

**All-Nighter**

Radar ran over a Korean, Frank pissed off a patient (what else is new? Dr. Compassion, that's him), Trapper and I managed to save a CID man's life.

Is it too much to ask for a quiet night for a friendly game of poker?

Sidney's on a winning streak, we're all so bleary-eyed we can't read the cards, and the sandwiches stopped being edible hours ago. Klinger's actually starting to look pretty to me.

We're all so tired we can barely move, and dawn is just around the corner.

Deal me _out_. Oh, what the hell. Deal me in.


	8. A Page from Margaret's Diary II

(Inspired by the episode "Hot Lips and Empty Arms.")

**A Page from Margaret's Diary II**

Don't get me wrong, I love the Army. Growing up, I couldn't wait to follow in Daddy's footsteps. Give me the adventure, the chance to make a difference.

I was determined to follow that dream. I would not be denied.

So Trisha Spalding gets the successful doctor, the house with the pool, the picket fence. And I end up here… in this loony bin. With an ineffective commander, insane doctors, disrespectful enlisted. No discipline, no direction… just hijinks and low morals.

They think my lips are hot but my heart is cold. I'm starting to think they might be right.


	9. Young Lust

(Inspired by the episode "Henry in Love." This is Nancy Sue Parker, the visiting cheerleader.)

**Young Lust**

Henry, Henry, he's my man!  
Real nice smile, real nice can!

_Giggle._ But seriously, he is _such_ a sweetheart. I'm so glad I came to visit him at his camp. Everyone here adores him, and why not? The man's adorable. I know he's married—he hasn't kept that a secret—but I don't mind. When have I ever minded?

I love being here, being with Henry, and meeting all these terrific people. It's a _kick_. Who knew you could meet so many fun people in the middle of a war?

Speaking of fun people… y'know, that Hawkeye is awfully cute.


	10. Of Boots and Ben

(Inspired by the episode "For Want of a Boot.")

_Note:_ This drabble probably won't make much sense if you're not familiar with the "for want of a nail" proverb, so here it is:

For want of a nail, the shoe was lost,  
For want of the shoe, the horse was lost,  
For want of the horse, the rider was lost,  
For want of the rider, the battle was lost,  
For want of the battle, the kingdom was lost,  
And all for the want of a nail!

--

**Of Boots and Ben**

For want of a boot, my sanity was lost…

And let's not forget my dignity and self-respect. The things I agreed to do, all for a new pair of boots!

Of course, Frank's party descends into chaos, Radar takes the cake (as it were), Klinger reclaims his hairdryer, the Japan-obsessed dentist doesn't get his leave. Yeah, you could say that the battle was lost.

This is how my namesake Benjamin Franklin summarized the "for want of a nail" proverb: "A little neglect may breed great mischief."

Oh Ben, it's as if you're right here in Korea with me.


	11. Pride

(Inspired by the episode "George." This is the soldier who was beat up for being gay. I know the phrase "don't ask, don't tell" came decades after the Korean War. Artistic license.)

**Pride**

Go ahead, hit me, punch me, knock me down. I can take it. I'll be back—I'll show you that I don't run from anything. I'm a soldier and I'm here to fight, just like you. You can't stop me from doing my job.

Don't ask, don't tell. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. What's done is done.

Go ahead, beat me up, call me names and tell me that I'm sick. Whatever you dish out, I can take it. I know what I am and I'm not ashamed.

I'm a soldier and a man. What are you?


	12. Man of the Family

(Inspired by the episode "Mail Call," where Trapper considers deserting.)

**Man of the Family**

Kathy and Becky. My two girls. Boy, do I miss them.

I should be there, home with them, with Louise. I'm the man of the family, and the man of the family should _be_ there. Not halfway around the world.

They're sending cookies and pictures, they're sending their love. But it's not enough. I need to see them. They're changing and growing and I'm missing it.

Come on, do I really need to be here? There are plenty of other doctors who could take my place. Let somebody else do this. I'm going home, where I belong.

Goodbye, cruel war.


	13. Being Frank Part III

(Inspired by the episode "Rainbow Bridge.")

**Being Frank Part III**

Take a gun along, she said, don't go in unarmed.

So I took her mother's gun, and they _laughed_ at me. Ha ha ha. Even the commie laughed at me.

It's so typical. They put me down, call me names, snipe at me, dismiss me. They scoff and they roll their eyes. Have they ever taken anything I say seriously?

We don't see eye to eye, it's true, but I don't know why I have to be at war with my own campmates.

Why am I always the butt of their jokes? Aw come on, guys. Stop laughing without me.


	14. Drifting Off

(Inspired by the episode "Officer of the Day." Hawkeye's jumbled, barely coherent thoughts as he falls into bed. _Note:_ 100 words and it rhymes!)

**Drifting Off****  
**

Ahhh, here I come, bed, after my long, crazy day.  
Shuteye for Hawkeye, everyone outta my way.

Kim Luck potluck. Locals come in for aid.  
Treat 'em, street 'em. It's a Kim Luck parade.

Teddy bear, teddy bear… where did he go?  
Kids with sticky fingers, dealing Radar a blow.

"Fix my prisoner so I can kill him." Get outta here, Flagg.  
Military Intelligence? That guy makes me gag.

Trapper's in pinstripes and Klinger's in heels,  
Frank's ineffective, Margaret's hell on wheels.

I've OD'd on O.D. Couldn't be any more pooped.  
Entering dreamland… outta my way. The password's Betty Boop.


	15. Dear Uncle Abdul

(Inspired by the episode "Springtime.")

**Dear Uncle Abdul**

You've probably heard by now that I've gotten married. Laverne and I were wed earlier today over short-wave radio, which may be the sanest thing I've done since the day I left home.

You should have seen the gown I wore! It was gorgeous. I wish I could've seen Laverne's. Holy Toledo, I hope we weren't wearing the same thing!

I'm so happy. I've loved Laverne forever, it seems. Sure, right now it's dresses and purses and bras for me. But after I get home, it's Laverne and me and baby makes three.

From Section 8 to Cloud 9!


	16. For Trapper

(Inspired by the episode "Check-Up." Hawkeye writes a poem for Trapper as a goodbye gift.)

**For Trapper**

I'll keep a light burning for you in a bedpan,  
I'll keep your memory close to my heart,  
I wish you the best as I fondly look back,  
With laughter and love, for the most part.

The Swamp, the showers, the bloody OR,  
The O Club, the supply room, post-op,  
Rainbow Bridge, all-night poker, checkers and chess,  
Incubators, community longjohns, mess-tent slop.

We've been through a lot together, good and bad,  
Friends and brothers, bonded for life, as one,  
You may be leaving but you'll always be with me,  
I salute you, dear friend… it's been fun.


	17. The Decision of the Judges Is Final

(Inspired by the episode "Life With Father.")

**The Decision of the Judges Is Final**

A letter found discarded on the floor of the Swamp:

Dear Captains Pierce and MacIntyre,

We regret to inform you that you have not won the pony in the Find the Presidents in the Barnyard contest. Perhaps you didn't read the fine print, which clearly stated that the contest was only open to children ages 8 to 15.

Thanks for playing, though, and of course we have nothing but respect and gratitude for our fine young men of the military. May you stay out of harm's way as you continue to serve in the Korean conflict.

Peace and God speed.


	18. A Voice from the Past

(Inspired by the episode "Adam's Ribs.")

**A Voice from the Past**

What a surprise to hear from Big John again! It's been years. But oh, I remember him well. Curly hair, square jaw. He wants a favor? He's got it.

I pick up the package at Adam's Ribs and pay for it. He'll send a check, he said. Honestly? He wouldn't have to. Big John has already paid in full.

I write, "Rush, Medical Supplies," and deliver the package to the MPs at Midway. "For anatomy practice," I helpfully tell them.

Off it goes to Korea, to John and his friends. If only I could go with it! Those lucky ribs.


	19. Meanwhile, Back in Crabapple Cove

(Inspired by the episode "A Full Rich Day.")

**Meanwhile, Back in Crabapple Cove…**

"Instead of a letter, he sent me a tape recording! Can you imagine?"

"That must've been nice. To hear his voice, I mean."

"Oh, it was. It was as if he was talking to me at the dinner table. He told me about a crazy Turk who stuck Henry Blake with a needle, and a Luxembourg soldier presumed dead who was actually alive, and an American who kept a gun trained on them while they operated on his buddy. It sounded like quite a day."

"All of that in just one day?"

"It's not just a job. It's an adventure."

--

(**Author's Note:** This thing practically wrote itself and it turned out to be 100 words on first try (!), which _never_ happens. And then I googled and found out the final phrase was a _Navy_ slogan… and probably doesn't date back to the 1950s, either. So I'm going to ask you to pretend with me that it was in use at that time, and by the Army. OK?)


	20. Radar Had a Little Lamb

(Inspired by the episode "Private Charles Lamb.")

**Radar Had a Little Lamb**

I can't let them kill that lamb. They'll have plenty to eat, they don't need to add a barbecued lamb to the menu. Heck, most of them'll be too drunk to even notice what they're eating anyhow!

First I'll sedate him, then I'll get Colonel Blake to sign a medical discharge. That'll get him to Tokyo, and from there, it's home to Iowa. He'll be long gone by the time anyone realizes he's missing.

They'll be mad, I guess, but that's OK. It's worth it. Better for me to be a black sheep than for him to be lamb chops.


	21. A Page from Margaret's Diary III

(Inspired by the episode "Bombed.")

**A Page from Margaret's Diary III**

Trapped with Trapper. Cuddling with Crumb Boy. The door jammed and suddenly we were stuck, just the two of us, in a cold supply room. He threw a blanket over us, saying, "98 degrees plus 98 degrees is 196 degrees."

Warmth spread over me.

It was tempting… _he_ was tempting. The man certainly has his charms. Oh, that "come hither" look he gave me!

But I thought of Frank and summoned up strength, and nothing happened.

And then… in a day of nonstop explosions, the biggest bombshell was Frank's proposal of marriage. If only I could believe he meant it.


	22. Doctors Can't Change Rule Number One

(Inspired by the episode "Bulletin Board.")

**Doctors Can't Change Rule Number One**

Lost a kid today—he was just 18 years old. So young. Pierce assured me I did everything I could, and of course he was right. But that doesn't make it any easier.

Go to the picnic, they said. You'll have a ball.

And the hell of it is, I did. I watched the games and I listened to the music. I stupidly agreed to the tug-of-war and got pulled into a mud pit. I laughed.

We need to be able to laugh, it's true. But a lot of the time, we only laugh to keep from crying.


	23. A Major Development

(Inspired by the episode "Aid Station.")

**A Major Development**

She was brave and efficient and helpful. She calmed the patients and buoyed the doctor (that would be me). She went above and beyond; I was actually grateful she was there.

Our past's been stormy, difficult. We're always at odds, antagonizing each other, jousting. We're polar opposites, or so I've always thought.

But the work, that's the one thing we're in agreement on. Nothing else matters when there's a job to do. We found out that we can be an unbeatable team when we put aside our petty differences and focus on what matters.

Medicine can certainly make strange bedfellows.


	24. Tokyo, San Francisco, Then Home

(Inspired by the episode "Abyssinia, Henry.")

**Tokyo, San Francisco, Then Home**

Henry's aware that he's grinning from ear to ear, but it's not like he can stop. He's so excited to be going home, having completed his service, having done his duty. The wounded, the Army red tape, the troublemaking draftees… it's all over.

Truth be told, it wasn't all that bad. The work was challenging. Most of the folks were good eggs. They had their fun… laughed a lot.

"Please prepare for takeoff."

Henry buckles up and looks out the plane window. The engines start up. _Only a matter of hours now… and I'll be home. _

He cannot stop smiling.


	25. The End

(A second drabble inspired by the episode "Abyssinia, Henry.")

**The End**

_Lt. Col. Henry Blake's plane was shot down over the Sea of Japan. It spun in. _

The OR session's done. We're still in shock. In the middle of it, Radar came in and dropped the biggest bomb of the entire war.

Henry gone? It's not possible. Can't be.

I hope he was proud of the work he did here. I hope he knew he was loved.

Hit me with a martini, Trap. I need to stop feeling. I need to go numb. I need to believe, at least for a few minutes, that this isn't real.

_There were no survivors._

--

(Drabble fans: I'm going to end "Glimpses" here. If I go ahead and write drabbles for the subsequent seasons, which is possible, I'll just start a new collection. This is one era and that is another, and anyway, this feels like the right place to stop. Thanks so much for reading!)


End file.
